


Funfetti

by carrowfly



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Birthday Celebrations, F/F, gotham city sirens reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrowfly/pseuds/carrowfly
Summary: Poison Ivy and Catwoman forge an alliance to make Harley's birthday special.





	Funfetti

Selina groaned and dumped the heavy box she was carrying on Ivy’s dining room table. If she’d had to climb another set of stairs, she would have abandoned the damn thing in the apartment stairwell. Lucky for Ivy there hadn’t been so Selina had played delivery girl and was now leaning against her table, a little breathlessly.

Selina had to admit she’d brought it up because she just had to know exactly what Ivy had ordered. What on earth could that woman want so badly that she’d resort to the internet to provide? Selina eyed Ivy suspiciously, her lips pursed as she watched her work. 

That and it was a giant cardboard box. Selina had her vices.

“You brought it up?” Ivy asked a hint of curiosity colouring her tone. She hadn’t expected the street cat to lend her a hand and bring up her delivery. But rumour had it that she was more of a house cat these days. 

Ivy eyed the package a moment before returning to her painting. She was tracing big blue letters onto white triangular bunting. Selina watched her paint a perfect ‘D’. There was a joke in there somewhere, but Selina didn’t make it. That was more Harley’s purview. Instead she let herself be captivated by Ivy’s calligraphic accuracy. Maybe her invitation here was exactly what it had sounded like on the phone. Selina had been surprised to hear from Ivy at all. Let alone gain an invitation to a party she was hosting. She had been even more surprised when Bruce had told her to accept the invitation to her home and mend bridges between them. 

Selina hummed, “mmmhmm,” as she stretched her limbs using the table to anchor herself. Her shoulder popped, and she groaned in satisfaction. “You going to tell me what’s inside?” She asked, tone suggesting she couldn’t care less as she leaned off the table and stretched out her calf muscles this time.

Inside the box was a gift that Ivy had resorted to ordering online. Of course, she couldn’t use her own name and address, so she’d used her neighbour’s. What the postal service didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them plus the neighbour was a thrall of hers. Ivy would have entranced him to do the manual lifting for her later on. Ivy hadn’t been looking forward to fetching it herself but that’s what her thralls were for. 

No. No thralls. She wasn’t using them for this. Today was supposed to be about the human effort she made. This was her equivalent of turning over a new leaf. 

But still, Selina wasn’t the type of woman to volunteer for any kind of heavy lifting. Good thieves never had to when their marks were good enough or, so she’d claim whenever it had come to housework when they’d lived together. That seemed like a lifetime ago, Ivy reflected. Pride and vanity had always been Selina’s lesser charming attributes. Frankly Ivy had never had time for the indifferent feline.

Yet here Selina was, slightly breathless after having climbed three sets of stairs with the damn box and for Poison Ivy no less. Ivy regarded her with cool green eyes. There had to be more to the gesture.   
The two women had a contentious friendship at best, something about the two not having shared any girl time at Arkham after their first stint as Gotham cities very own sirens. Ivy found it hard to overcome grudges and unfortunately shock therapy hadn’t done anything to ease her emotional turmoil. 

But maybe things really were changing for the better. She’d accepted the invitation, come to help her set up the party and extended an olive branch. If this was going to work, Ivy would have to behave and return the good will. 

Selina noted her suspicious gaze and hoped to put Ivy at ease. “Can’t a girl want to help out her friend?” Her tone was cock sure and confident but there was a hint of desperation in her usual complacent gaze that made Ivy believe her. 

Ivy could have said a hundred things, but she settled with thanks. “Thank you for bringing it up.”

Selina noticed the table was covered in a themed table cloth which was unusual. It looked rather out of place in Ivy’s kitchen.

She ran a lazy hand through her short hair and signed. “Why are we doing this again?”

“Because it’s Harley’s birthday and she wants us too.” 

“You’re more cotton candy than she is.”

“Say that again and I’ll show you exactly why you’re wrong.”

“Relax,” Selina drawled, skulking around her green friend. “You know you’re awful uptight when you’re planning something. How you ever managed to plan a successful heist I’ll never know.”

Ivy scowled at her before she finished the last letter. “How does it look?”

“It puts a lot of high school art projects to shame.”

The glare Ivy shot her could have curdled milk. “I’m kidding, it looks great. She’s going to love it.”

“I hope so.” Ivy sounded so human sometimes. Selina grimaced realising that she missed her company.


End file.
